


fugitive survivors of a celestial conspiracy

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 02, tag for episode 2x22 and 2x21.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: Coda for episode 2x22, "All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 2".





	fugitive survivors of a celestial conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> 210 words. woah, hi, codas. Thanks to Sara for the look-see. Title from "a very old man with enormous wings" by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Horary for a third season!

Sam's first clue was Dean hugging him. His brother, the one who never wanted to talk about anything and never wanted any real contact with anyone if it didn't involve a quickie behind the bar, walking in the door and hugging him.

His second clue was the look on Bobby's face when he walked in. Sam, he's not stupid. He sees things, notices when they don't add up. And something isn't.

Ellen was a distraction, but it wasn't enough. He could still see the way Dean didn't want to let him out of his sight, the way Dean wouldn't quite meet Bobby's eye, the way Dean was always right there when he turned around.

The pieces fell into place when Jake told him he'd cut through his spine. He was mad, at first, ready to tear into Dean, ask him why he'd do something, but the look on his face, the way he asked him what he was supposed to do, told him far more than any words ever would. The fact that Dean, his brother, was talking about it told him even more.

Still. A deal, with a demon. He didn't know which one. It didn't matter.

He'd find out and kill it before it ever touched his brother.  



End file.
